Loneliness together
by itsthefluorescence
Summary: Bella and Edward meet each other as vampires but they are both on their own. The Cullen's do exist but they are travelling as couples.
1. A new neighbour

**These are all Stephenie Meyers characters, i own nothing. This is just written for fun.**

BPOV

It's never really bothered me before, being alone. It's far better than being with people and having to 'mingle' as they say nowadays but now I have a new neighbour and I'm pretty sure their like me. I used to get out and talk with people like me but over the last eighty years I just haven't worked up the inclination to do so. That's because of gossip. Once the Volturi found out about my gift Aro's ancient little hands couldn't resist the temptation to recruit me for their "prestigious cause". I was torn away from my home, my job as well as my extensive collection of friends. I wouldn't have used the term popular, as I wasn't really, but I like to think I was liked before I was whisked away to Volturo.

When in Volturo the options on my actions were, in the lightest terms: nonexistent. The only pleasantry I would receive was Aro's begrudged permission to left me have an alternative diet to the rest of them in Volturo due to my intolerance to human blood. Foul stuff. Daily, Aro would inform me of what a vital service I provided to our kind and it was my duty to fulfil it. I, Aro, Caius and Dmitri became incredibly close; well you would be after spending that long with a group of people. One day I felt enough confidence to broach this topic with Aro. Eventually, and I mean twenty years eventually, me and Aro reached a compromise. Well less of a compromise and more of an understanding he certainly wasn't thrilled about. I would be an honouree member of the Volturi guard until such a day dawned that my services would briefly be of necessity to them once again.

Rumours spread almost instantly but no one is exactly positive as of the whereabouts of the elusive Isabella Swan but to be honest, I think everyone's past caring. From then on I had to decide what I wanted to do with my life or rather existence and all. I travelled for a while but the sunlight became too much and I needed to find permanent residence. That's when I settled with England; sunshine was a rarity and it was most alike to the behaviours of my time. Here I studied constantly but found nothing that ever truly appealed to me.

One day in the woods I was on my own, hunting, when I came across the smell of fresh blood. To protect my kind I began to veer away from the scent but when I hear a child yelp. I was unable to control the way my body seemed to automatically steer towards the child's desperate plea. There I saw a sight I will never be able to remove from my mind but has motivated me for the last fifty years to be what I am today. Upon instinct my hands began to repair the child's injuries and the feeling I got when her screams subsided, was the emotion I will never get sick of.

From that day forward I have worked in paediatrics. It seems completely unnatural to me for something so little and innocent to be in agony through no fault of their own. I have to move around a lot but am currently living back in England in my house there. Over my time I have invested in many properties, just through boredom really, because my work pays plenty.

Upon returning from work was when I first caught the scent itself. It wasn't one of intimidation, like it is on the rare occasion that I do have the unfortunate pleasure, but one that almost seemed welcoming to me; like home. Banging keeps coming from over there now, I used to live out here as it was quiet and others weren't even aware of the house next door. Until now…

EPOV

It feels weird being away from my family but I know more than most how people want privacy sometimes. They have decided to take time as couples, I know we will all be back together one day, but for now, I'm on my own.

I have followed many routes in my time but need to choose one as I obviously cannot stay in school without my 'parents' without causing suspicion. I have decided to go in to work that is simple for my highly advanced mind to process and just view it as something to keep my head busy. Accounting seemed like the perfect route and when at my level of expertise, pays extremely highly. The final piece of puzzle I needed to place was my home. This would be the most daunting part of my personal adventure as I've never truly been independent but have chosen a house that is more than open to work on the interior to keep me busy during the sleepless hours.

The house itself is classically tasteful from the outside and is secluded from outside society accept for my one neighbour. The estate agent almost seemed intimidated by the person residing there with the only details provided on that topic being uttered in a rushed, hushed tone. 'The property has been in the family's possession for at least the past sixty years, no one ever comes in, and no one ever goes out'. This situation suited me perfectly as I wasn't exactly looking for a new chatty human to spend my hours talking to.

Tomorrow is my first day at work but I'll have plenty of time to get settled in here another time, so I'm moving in today. I had probably better shovel some clothes out of one of the suitcases to wear to work tomorrow though. Which I now realise are absolutely covered in mud, there's only one person who would do this; Emmett. He was probably bored whilst Rose was packing for their trip and he needed some way to amuse himself. I'm going to miss the crazy brother, well and the sensitive one as well. Okay, basically all of them.

A week later

The previous days had dragged by and I couldn't quite figure out why that was. There was almost a screaming in the back of my head. I knew what ever was frustrating me was going to be blindingly obvious but I just couldn't work it out.

Work itself was simple, they left me alone as they all knew I could do the work (and better) at least five times faster than they could. I work just opposite the hospital but the scent is just far enough away that I am able to ignore it. Even though my office is facing another office within the hospital itself. It makes me think of Carlisle.

I haven't talked to him since we both came separate ways. They left many ways of communicating with them to reassure Esme that I was okay but every time I contact I never receive anything back. It's like there just gone but they must be happy. All I wanted to do was ask them about the aching in my head. It was slightly weaker at work but that might just be because I am distracted there.

So I'm trying to distract myself right now as well but the electrics just shut out, so that's not going to happen.

BPOV

That person is still next door but I'm too shy to go talk to them, or rather too intimidated. He comes and goes and comes and goes. I'm only presuming it's a man because of the long coat and polished shoes that I sometimes see through the windows on weekdays before work. Anyway this is one of the only things I have to think about on my lonely Saturday evenings when I'm not at the hospital.

He's just ambling about his house like me; I can hear his footsteps wearing holes in the floorboards. I've decided to move something's about in the dining room to fill my time this week. Of course it is in immaculate condition, due to having no actual use, but I like to move things around just to keep busy. Whilst reaching up to the top shelf in the garage, to retrieve some paint, I knock three cans of paint off the shelf. Being a vampire I have impeccable reflexes so I'm preparing to catch it, when the power goes out. Although I can see in the dark I am completely startled by this and end up splattered with a beautiful selection of paint.

After my eyes have adapted to the darkness I huff up the stairs to go push all the buttons I can find and see if it does something. Whilst passing through the kitchen I peer out of the kitchen window I realise there is no light coming from next door; the pacing has stopped. During the time which I am gazing at the identical house I am completely taken aback when my view is shrouded by a dark figure directly in front of my window.


	2. Sparks

**These are all Stephenie Meyers characters, i own nothing. This is just written for fun.**

BPOV

Truly frozen I stare directly across from me at the golden eyed beauty. Wait… Golden eyed? Well, that's certainly a relief. But what if he's working for Aro? The light pounding on my large glass window awakens me from my trance but if they wanted to take me back to Aro, there was no way it was worth my while resisting.

He gestures to the side door and I reluctantly go and open it. There again I was completely over powered by this man beauty. I'd never given much thought to 'attractive', never really thought the need but wow. He clears his throat, unnecessarily of course, to gain my attention. "Ermm hi, I was wondering if I could look at your ermm electrical cupboard. I don't really know much about electronics, I was just going to push all the buttons and see if something worked, if I'm honest "?

The stunning voice alike to liquid silk awoke me from my trance and then as my brain digested his words I know my face must have cracked in to the most embarrassing grin in existence. But I didn't care. Then I realise I have to say something back. A like to a flustered teenage girl I gush back a "sure" whilst kicking the door open with a bit too much force.

The silent walk down to the basement is one that isn't necessarily awkward but one of those filled with tension and excitement. Well as exciting as something can be in an ancient basement. Upon reaching the switch cupboard his slender fingers reach up and gently reach for the handle. It's stuck.

The handsome stranger glances behind him and only then do I realise how I had unknowingly gravitated towards him. Our gazes are then locked, I don't want to look away, it seems like he doesn't either. "Do you mind if I just…" He then gestures towards the cupboard, our gazes still locked, and I obediently nod back. I'm then facing the disorganised collection of bronze hair as he forces open the cupboard. The muscles in his arm tense as he does so and are especially visible through his perfectly fitted shirt.

The lights flicker back on and as he turns around we are yet again face to face. His eyes hover over my paint splattered form as I awkwardly cringe at my appearance. I've always been rather self conscious, so I gave up dressing to impress a few decades ago. I don't dress like a cavewoman or anything like that but I dress for professionalism. This professionalism makes me look far older than I was when I was changed yet I think the children see through this. That's why I love my job so much.

His face awkwardly tilts to the side as he gestures to my now shredded cupboard (how didn't I realise that) and practically questions "I'll fix that sometime". Upon instinct I, unfortunately, instantly refuse though. "Oh don't worry about it; I'll do it". I don't like asking for help, from anyone.

Then we began to make our way back up the stairs "so… do you like here on our own"? Someone was actually bothering to talk to me and it made my dead heart melt like butter. "Ermm, yeah I do, do you live on your own too "? I think my voice sounds slightly too optimistic at that prospect as I feel one of my eyebrows rise in questioning. His beautiful grin then spreads across his face to respond with "I do indeed". After ascending the stairs he gracefully holds the door aside for me as I walk through. I mumble thanks with a nod.

The front door then begins to encroach upon us far too soon. Once he's on the porch he turns around and quirks an eyebrow at me. "I'll be back sometime to fix that cupboard" as I begin to protest he silences me with an eye roll "I'll be around sometime to fix that". Well that's certainly different but why not? "Yeah sure". His God like figure begins to retreat from my premises and towards his own property. With a sudden sure of confidence, perhaps at losing him, I almost yell after him "Just for reference I'm normally fairly, well a little bit normal, I don't ordinarily dress like this anyway".

Once the words had escaped my lips my face tilts downward to hide a nonexistent blush. When I look up again I notice he's right in from of me as he throws his arms outwards and practically yells "Well normal's no fun anyway, I think the paint the paint completes the look". He winks at me and is then gone as soon as he came.

As if I were zombie, well you never know they may exist if I can; I stumble back in to my lounge, feeling an emptiness I haven't felt in a long time reappear in my chest. It's as if I'm missing a puzzle piece and can't figure out where (or what) it is. It's aching in the back of my mind. To attempt to work through the block I replay today's events in my mind; did I really let someone come in to my home and help me? Did I really say that they can help me again? Bizarrely, for a vampire, I am totally exhausted.

EPOV

Wow. My mind seems unable to form a coherent thought. I'm utterly intoxicated by the very presence of my never neighbour. The neighbour whose name I don't even know! The ache seems to have intensifies even more; as if it's dangling the reason why in from of my very eyes I'm just too stupid to realise it. It's so frustrating. I sit on the sofa but it seems too empty, a like to my endless existence.

Hours have passed and I only just notice as the modern clock flashes to 8:00. I need to get a move on or I'll be late to work. As I rise from the sofa the clock starts buzzing at me (since when do clocks buzz anyway, that's the bees job). This house is too modern for me. Not like my neighbour's theirs is just perfect; their just perfect. Wait… I don't even know my neighbour. Well the only thing I know right now is that they appear to be running late as well, if the inhuman paces of which her tiny feet are touching the floor at are anything to go by.

I probably should be going at that pace though. I pull my perfectly tailored suit on to myself in a matter of seconds, due to a certain pixie's great fashion knowledge, and grab my coffee flask to take to work. I learnt this was an essential prop during my first day at my firm due to insane amount of pressure the staff here seem to place themselves under to read their deadlines. I check I have everything then swiftly run out to my Volvo.

It was almost as if we were in unisons as I see my neighbour frantically scramble out of her house, coffee in hand, and towards her garage. My vision is blocked by the corner of her garage as I try to gauge some personality through her vehicle. Sensible and safe, that's what her personality screams as she pulls out of her garage in her shiny Land Rover.

Driving is second nature to a vampire so I'm shocked as our cars are both trying to fit out of the narrow path which is the only exit from our two houses. Beginning to reverse I realise that she already has, she must be a good driver, so I then have to appear exceedingly in gentlemanly as I drive down the road in front of her. Should I say something? Should I give an awkward glance backwards? I've never even given this any thought before; I have no idea why I suddenly care now. Urggh the aching is almost unbearable.

The day passes in a burr and now I've found myself in desperate need for a hunt. I drive home, far faster than I probably should, and change to go hunt.

Behind our house there are many acres of shared land which was one of the appeals to the purchase of this house. Its home to a wide selection of animals, that aren't currently lacking population. Whilst running to the centre of the forest my nose picks up on a new scent: vampire. Upon instinct my body drags itself in to a crouch. They are moving so fast; even faster than I can. Yet us vampires are very possessive creatures in terms of belongings, land and apparently mates (although I wouldn't know this). The scent begins to loom closer as sounds of snapping twigs swiftly intensify.

BPOV

Hunting had seemed like a fairly simple concept to me, when I had the lands all to myself. Now I can smell an unfamiliar scent here in forest. It's petrifying yet almost alluring to me, my body and head frantically argue with each other causing me to move chaotically around the forest. I then feel solid arms snake around my small form, this is the end, and this is the end of me.


	3. Clasped hands

BPOV

My unnecessary breaths are so fast I can't even count them as I am locked in the strong arms of my unknown attacker. Where his hands (I can only assume it's a man due to the hairy arms) touch my bare skin it's as if electricity is flowing through them. It's bizarre but not painful.

He shifts me in his large arms to face him but I'm unable to pry my eyes open to look him in the eyes. Then I hear him speak "open your eyes", I recognise his stunning voice, I'm unsure where from though. It just feels safe. My body responds by itself and my eyes open to reveal the angels face once again. Sharp intakes of breath escapes from both of our lips, due to the intimate position were currently in. I don't want to pull away; shouldn't he?

He pulls away and my body isn't ready for this so we both end up toppling to the floor in a white blur. Before I can even register this he's covering my body in a protective cage (with his body, not an actual cage) and assessing me head to toes. "I'm so sorry" I nervously gush out."He's still looking at me before his mind seems to register the words to pull together a response. "Are you okay" his commanding masculine voice almost demands whilst I nod, resisting the urge the laugh; like I haven't done in so long. That crooked grins surfaces again and neither of us can help but burst out in fits of laughter.

Much to my regret he then begins to stand, when I see a pale hand clasping mine; pulling me up. "Thanks" I say in his general direction, feeling weird that our hands are still clasped. He mutters back a response that can only be presumed as "you're welcome" on our walk back to our houses. I think the need to say something is boiling up in him as much as it is in me. "What's you name"? He enquires and then doubts himself adding "if you don't mind me asking". I gush considering what to say. "I'm Isabella Swan, but please just call me Bella". His face breaks in to a grin half way through me talking but I decide not to query it. "We'll its lovely to meet you, again, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen; I don't really shorten it to anything like you though. I would shake your hand but ours appear to still be clasped."

Just in case he's uncomfortable I begin to remove my hand from his grasp when his grip tightens and we have that eye to eye connection again. Always the gentleman he his grip slightly loosens as he enquires "does this make you uncomfortable, I'm awfully sorry if I does, I don't even know why I don't want to let go of your hand, well let go of you at all really". His confused, rushed blathering really was one of the cutest things I've ever seen, to snap him out of his chaotic mind sense I give his hand a gentle squeeze and we both start walking back through the woods.

I begin to veer off in to the direction of my house and presume that he will do the same when he carries on towards my house. Once we reach the front door, hands still clasped, I decide I should probably say something. But what do I say?

"Would you, like to come in?" It sounds as if I am almost questioning myself rather than him though as I fumble for my keys from my pocket. I don't see the point in carrying a massive bag with only my keys and phone in for work, let alone to hunt. Although I never normally have company for anything either. "Yes, I would very much like to" he responds as he nods and looks me in the eyes.

Whilst my hands seem unable to get the key in the lock, a larger pair snake around to easily open the door. Edward holds the door open for me to enter my own house through whilst I revel at the weird excitement I get from just thinking his name I my mind.

EPOV 

A small smile plays on her lips; which just further frustrate me that I am unable to read her complicated mind. We stand in the dark hallway as she flicks on a light and I am finally able to see the traditional décor of a house, which I had assumed was identical to mine.

A thick carpet lines the hallway, whilst subtle beige perfectly accompanies the dark oak doorframes that veer off in to other rooms of the house. A large spiralling staircase, in the same wood, snakes high up in to the house that must be an original feature of the house here. Much like the rest of the inside it just has a certain feel to it; a comfort.

I notice her incline to a room on the side and follow her in to a large lounge, with a similar theme to the hallway, and hesitantly take a seat on the edge of the plush sofa. A large grandfather clock chimes to my right as I realise its signalling ten o'clock. Time passes so quickly when I'm with her.

To my surprise she sits at the other end of the sofa and I long to close the gap between us but know that there must be this distance for a reason. My attention is then captivated by a TV emerging from the wall. It must be hidden normally, to in keep with the traditional décor. I wonder if the whole house is like this though. The television flickers on to some channel I'm too preoccupied to notice until I hear a bell like laugh coming from her direction. I glance towards her face and quirk my eyebrows in question as to what was funny, before I end up laughing as well.

"Honestly, I don't normally watch television. Technology confuses me. I think it's my age showing". Without thought I respond "I really don't think that it's that". It feels as if I could flatter her forever, as long as it made her happy. Unlike most women I see there's always something not quite right but Bella, well she's Bella. She is perfection.

"Thanks" she mutters but looks down at her hands. It's obvious she's not very good at accepting them however. Although now her last statement has made me incredibly curious, how old is she? How old was she when she was changed? The words about to escape m y lips as I suddenly think of Esme, and my manners, and remember one of the most important rules. Never ask a lady her age. "One hundred and eight, that's how old I am". My mind is in panic. Did I ask that? She must see that my face is mortified as she chirps in "No, you didn't ask me, but I could see it on your face, I don't mind you knowing anything about me. It's bizarre. I'm normally rather secretive you see."

"Thanks, I feel the same way. Things just seem to make sense now and they didn't before. It is like I've cleared the mist from my vision. I normally know everything about someone. I'm a mind reader. Oh, and I'm a hundred and nine". Somehow her face doesn't appear at all shocked by my latest statement as I feel us both subconsciously gravitating further towards each other.

She leans herself on her elbows as she manages to choke out a "seriously? ". Whilst still not appearing phased; she must be good with weird. "Yeah, I can read minds" I respond to Bella, a little smugly, as she grins. "No, I meant, are you really a hundred and nine? Does it bother you that you can't read my mind?" Oops I think I must have thought I was being sarcastic or something. Quickly I utter "I am really a hundred and nine and not being able to read your mind is the second must frustrating thing in my existence."

Time seems to pass away from us as I find both of us realising we must get to work. Just in front of the door we both stand face to face "Goodbye, I really had a good, a great time, this evening." I sound like a nervous teenage boy. What happened to the smooth Edward that I used to once be? I think he must have left as soon as Isabella entered, too scared by the very idea. I turn around to open the door but am making an idiot of myself as I fumble with the collection of intricate locks on the door. Her arm leans around as she skilfully opens it with just a flick of the wrist and I feel that electricity between us again.

"I had a great time too. I've never met anyone quite like you. If you want you, you could come round again sometime? I could show you how I take my shield off?" She questions almost of herself. Before she can doubt herself and retract the offer of spending more time together I respond "that would be lovely" and walk away before we have to deal with an awkward handshake situation.


End file.
